


Negotiations Continue

by threewalls



Series: Schirra [71]
Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: 712 OV, Archades, Backrubs, Banter, F/M, Fight Sex, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-16
Updated: 2008-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-15 03:39:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wrestling and back-rubs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Negotiations Continue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lynndyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynndyre/gifts).



The autumn rain splatters the glass-panes of the windows, the city's lights glittering in slashing droplets and in the condensation that forms where the night's chill meets palace heating. In the centre of the salle, Basch and Fran are sparring, no-holds-barred sparring, in ways that Vossler is no longer able and Balthier has never desired to attempt. He prefers to avoid incapacitation by ally, but to each what pleases them. Basch and Fran are grinning, their limbs shining with sweat.

Balthier and Vossler are spotting. Both wince when one of Fran's high kicks lands far too close to Basch's groin. Vossler throws a potion; Balthier turns his head, cracks his neck to the left and the right.

\---

Basch and Fran have fallen to wrestling on the mat, tangled limbs, holds and body flips. Previous experience suggests that they won't be literally wrestling for long, enviable stamina, the pair of them. Balthier presses his knuckles into the taut muscle of his neck.

"Would you take aid for that?" Vossler asks.

"Potion's a better aid for acute injuries."

"Elbow grease? I'd ask Basch to vouch for my skill, if he were not--"

Balthier knows that Basch trusts Vossler, and Fran's nails sadly preclude her from fruitful provision of massage, but it's Vossler's discomfort in Basch soon-to-be tumbling Fran, right there on the mat, that decides Balthier to turn to brace himself on the wall.

\---

Vossler's technique is rough, as close to blunt trauma as might be expected, but his hands are strong. Balthier's muscles ache enough that it's almost blissful to feel the sharp pain of Vossler's knuckles and thumbs.

"This would be easier lying down."

"Easier without my shirt, and-- ngh--" The knot over his right shoulder blade releasing, some sound is inescapable, but Balthier can hope it blends into the duet behind them. "--No doubt, easiest without my pants."

"Easiest with oil," Vossler suggests, the leer obvious in his voice, in his breath hot on Balthier's neck. His knuckles inch down Balthier's back, parallel to each side of his spine, perhaps the only reason Vossler is not grinding against Balthier's arse, but he stays above Balthier's waist.

"Oil! The barbarian can be taught!"

Balthier's own voice is not unaffected, his body not unaffected, from Fran's rising cries and Basch's lowered moans, background crescendo, and even the thug's grunts of exertion, not to mention his surprisingly practiced touch.

"Not all of us get off on training salles. Exeunt to a certain Judge Magister's suites?"

Vossler gives a final bruising push, drops his hands, steps away. "Basch has oil."

"I'll bet he does. Show me on Basch first, and then we'll see."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Blunt Instrument](https://archiveofourown.org/works/160921) by [threewalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls)




End file.
